


On the run and go

by Lilabird



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13522932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilabird/pseuds/Lilabird
Summary: When Merlin accidentally kills someone with his magic, he and Arthur have to go on the run





	On the run and go

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic that my friend requested which took me way too long to finish

“I am officially dead” Is the only thought running through my mind as I race towards my chambers. A horde of beasts somehow managed to get into the castle, and I was helping the men fight them off, but some of them decided to grab hostages and I... I accidentally killed one of them. I was using magic to throw stones at the beasts and somehow my aim was off. Everyone saw me kill that man. Everyone in that room saw me using magic. It’s only a matter of time before king Uther learns that I killed one of his most trusted men with magic. I am a dead man. At least Arthur was in a different part of the castle.

            Finally reaching my room I try to grab the things that I’ll need to survive in the forest. I can’t let myself think right now because if I do then I’ll think about how I’ll never see Arthur again and I just can’t have that thought in my head. I busy myself by throwing a blanket and a loaf of bread into my bag, and I’m about to grab another thing when I hear his voice, beautiful and infuriating at the same time.

            “And where do you think you’re going?” He says with a raised brow “I don’t remember giving you leave to go. In fact, I don’t even remember you coming to check in on me after the battle”. I ignore him, continuing to pack. I can’t allow myself to stop for anything or anyone. Not even the man I love. He strides over to me, grasping my shoulders to make me face him. “I was worried that something horrible had happened to you” He says, and for the first time I look up to see him staring at me with solemn blue eyes. “I thought you were dead”.

            I don’t know how I managed it, but I broke away from his grasp “I’m as good as dead” I say with a slight laugh, “I accidentally killed one of your father’s men and they’re looking for me”. He was shocked, but he quickly regained his calm demeanor.

            “I’ll help you get out” He said after a moment of thought “It’s the least I could do after everything you’ve done for me”.

            “Thank you” I said.

            “Thank me once we get you to safety” Was his reply. We headed out.

            The castle was eerily quiet. The only sound was the echoing of Arthur’s sword against his side, and our voices as we talked. “Are you sure that they’re going to kill you? I know my father, and this doesn’t sound like the kind of action he would take”.

            “Arthur, please believe me when I tell you that they are going to kill me. There is no other reason that I would leave someone who is so…” I stopped myself before I said something I shouldn’t.

            “Someone who is so what Merlin?” He laughed.

            “Someone who is as big of a sod as you are” I said, faking a smile.

            “Ooh, that really hurts” He said.

            I shushed him quickly as I flattened myself against the wall. “I hear them coming” I said. There was nowhere to hide. I started panicking. “Arthur, just look natural and please don’t look behind you” I told him. I had no other choice.

            “Are you sure Merlin?” He asked. I understood his confusion, there was no way for the guards to pass without noticing me. At least not without magic. I made myself invisible right as the men rounded the corner.

            “Yes” I whispered to him. He nodded.

            “You there! Where is your manservant?” Yelled one of the guards “He is wanted by the king!”

            “I know not where he is” Replied Arthur mournfully, only slightly overacting. “I am afraid the nimrod tried to be heroic but got himself killed instead”. The man who had asked him seemed suspicious at first, but eventually decided to move his group along. Both Arthur and I breathed a sigh of relief. He turned to look at me, and I quickly reappeared. Hopefully I did it in time. We ran onwards and out of the castle without incident.

            Once we reached the forest, we slowed down to a more reasonable pace. At first we walked in silence, recovering from our run and trying to not attract attention. Eventually though, we got deep enough into the forest that it seemed safe. Arthur turned to me, “So do you want to tell me now why my father want’s to kill you?” he asked. His tone was light but I knew him well enough to realize that it was something that was bothering him.

            “I told you, I accidentally killed one of your father’s most trusted men” I said.

            “I don’t believe you”. He stopped and stood in front of me. “If I’m going to help you Merlin, I need to know exactly what I’m helping you with. And until you tell me we’re not going anywhere”.

            I took a deep breath, then looked at the ground as I told him “Magic. I was using magic when I accidentally killed him”. I looked down at a knot in a tree root as I waited for him to say something, anything. I eventually looked up when I hear him laughing. “What’s funny?” I asked, defensively.

            “Nothing Merlin. I’m just relieved, is all. I actually thought that you had some kind of dark secret you were keeping from me” he said.

            “So you’re not upset that I use magic?” I asked, tears of relief clouding my vision.

            “Of course not” he said, obviously uncomfortable with my crying but not knowing what to do. He settled for a manly pat on my shoulder before saying “I’ve known about your magic for a while now. You’re not nearly as secretive as you would think”.

            I wiped away my tears. “Thanks for that. You could have told me, you know”.

            “And missed all the cute ways you tried to hide it, not a chance”. He seemed to realize what he’d said after a moment, because then he went “Of course I don’t actually-”.

            “I like you too Arthur” I said smiling. He looked at me in complete shock. “I like you too”.

            “Run away with me”. He grabbed my hands. “Let’s run away from my father and his laws and my responsibilities” he said.

            “We can’t do that. You have to be there to provide stability in case something happens to your father. I have to deal with what I did. We can’t just run away. And besides, do you really believe that you would be happy living on some farm in the middle of nowhere!”

            “If I’m with you, then yes! If you didn’t want to run away with me, why did we run away from the castle and the guards!” he said, more worried that angry.

            “I was scared Arthur. I still am, to tell you the truth. But we can’t run away from this. We’ll go back and face whatever happens together”. I didn’t realize that I was shaking until I felt Arthur’s arms wrapping me tightly.

            “I could never forgive myself if anything happened to you” he said.

            “Then make sure nothing does. I trust you”. He held me even tighter, and we stood like that for a good long while. Arthur was not one for sweet words, and he would never say out loud that he loved me, but I felt it in his touch, and hoped that he felt it in mine. Eventually we started walking back towards the castle, hand in hand, ready to face whatever the future had in store.


End file.
